Resurrections
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: After a vicious battle, Haruka sacrifices herself to save her true love and friends. After heartbreak and agony, Michiru moves on, but did Haruka really die?
1. Encounters and Farewells

~Disclaimer~  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is © Naoko Takeuchi. All characters relating to BSSM are hers and were not created by me. Some characters in my stories however were created by me, and it would be appreciated that you do not use them without permission.   
  
Storylines were created by me personally, and it would be appreiciated if you ask before you take anything!! Thanks, and enjoy the story!! Tell me what you think about them!  
  
*~ illusions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Get out of here now!! A tall blonde woman dressed in a sailor suit shouted, clutching a blood-stained sword.  
  
Haruka!! I won't leave you! Another woman called out, this one with deep aqua hair. She was wounded on her arm, she grasped it to slow the bleeding. In the background there was explosions, the sky was filled with debris and darkness. A dominating figure stood above the ruins, laughing. Countless henchmen stood behind him, blasting everything and anything that stood in their way.  
  
Get her out of here Pluto! Haruka shouted to a tanned woman with dark maroon hair reaching her knees. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you ... if we all stay then we're all going to die. There was a penetrating look in her eyes, a look that was screaming tears, whispering a final goodbye. Sailor Pluto nodded silently, holding back the tears. She put an arm on Uranus' shoulder, then turned around grabbing Neptune by the wrist and dragging her away despite her attempts to get away.   
  
Uranus took one last look at her love as she disappeared into the darkness, I love you ... Cracking her knuckles she prepared to complete her task as a soldier of the Silver Millennium, and stop any outside intruders from entering their galaxy.   
  
Pluto and Neptune were running down the pathways of the ruined planet when there was suddenly a burst of golden light and the sickening sound of a loud explosion. Neptune shouted, collapsing to the ground tears flowing freely. She clutched her hand into a tight fist and screamed in agony.  
  
Please, Michiru. Pluto helped Neptune to her feet and started running again. The ground was rumbling, and the marble foundation began to crack. This planet is going to explode, we have to get off of it now!!  
  
But Haruka might still be alive! I'm not just going to leave her here alone!!  
  
The long maroon locks shone in the moonlight, She knows what she's doing. Haruka wouldn't have wanted you to die to. Resting her hands on both of Neptune's shoulders she looked at her straight into the eyes. She's going to be alright ... everything will be alright in the end, time will tell.


	2. Moving on?

It was a sunny, cloudless day; birds chirping and children laughing. Michiru stood with a black hat covering her face, holding a single red rose. She kneeled down and set it onto a granite tombstone, a single teardrop hit the ground. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a few moments before standing up and walking off.  
  
The tombstone read:  
  


Tenoh Haruka.   
Beloved friend, dedicated soldier.  
1977 - 1997  
  


Michiru left the cemetary, taking a last look at Haruka's tombstone in the distance. Goodbye ... my love ... she whispered before walking towards a black car. A man got out and gave Michiru a hug, mumbling something about losing family. The aqua-haired woman squeezed the man's jacket tightly, trying to hold back the tears. A sun beam bounced off her right hand, glimmering off a small diamond.  
  
The man helped her into the car, closing the door gently. He sighed, and sat himseld into the driver's seat. Everything will be alright darling.  
  
Unable to control her anger Michiru violently bursted out, When is it alright!? Why does everyone say that?!?! NOTHING turns out to be alright in the end!! She gasped and covered her mouth, I'm ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ... sorry. The man was quite flabbergasted and didn't know what to say. He looked at Michiru, she was staring out the window silently.  
  
Back at their house she didn't say a word and walked into their bedroom, opening the closet and began searching for something. After a few minutes, she pulled out a small box and locked herself in the bathroom, unable to stop the inondation of tears. Inside the box she pulled out her henshin stick and stared out it. The last time she looked at this was 4 years ago, putting it into this box promising herself that she would never fight again. Fighting in a world without Haruka seemed pointless to her, and in any case, the other senshi could handle whatever was happening to the world without her. There were several pictures, that of the inner senshi family, Usagi and Mamoru, and a picture of her and Haruka. No ... she whispered to herself, leaning her head against the wall.   
  
There was a knock at the door, Michiru? It's 3:20 ... I'm going to go and pick up the kids from school. He took her silence as a sign that she heard him and left, not saying anymore. Weakly pulling herself to her feet, she recomposed herself and gently set everything back into the box, replacing it in the closet unseen to the human eye. You have to move on Michiru ... she mumbled to herself, taking another deep breath before leaving the room.


	3. Revival

Haruka's eyes shot open and she took her first human breath screaming, Six feet under in a solid oak case lay the presumably dead Tenoh Haruka, screaming and slamming her fists on the lid of the coffin. She could faintly remember what had happened; ruined cities, dead bodies scattering the ground. A man laughing, laughing at her. A large explosion, a blast of light ... and that's where it all stopped.   
  
She tore away at the silk lining of the hollow chamber, desperately trying to get out. Punching at the oak wood as hard as she could, it began to crack until she finally made a hole, dirt falling through quickly.  
  
Gathering all the strength she could muster she got the hole as big as needed and tried to pull herself out, feeling her fingers run across moist grass she gripped it hard and pulled up as much as possible. Having oxygen run through her lungs again she coughed and rolled onto her back. What ... what happened to me? She sat up and looked around, seeing her tombstone less than 2 feet away from her.   
  
she shouted, trying to remember what had happened. The light ... the explosion ... she pushed herself to her feet, stumbling slightly. Michiru ...


	4. Future Happiness

Setsuna was astonished, How in the world did you manage to get back. More so, why four years later???  
  
Haruka shrugged and leaned her head back on the couch. She was back at their home in the outskirts of Tokyo. You're guess is as good as mine ... all I can remember is thinking of Michiru. It's what brought me back I guess. The thought of being able to be with her again. There was a worried look on Setsuna's face, and she avoided looking into Haruka's eyes. The blonde stood up and walked over to Setsuna, What's wrong? She's alright, right?  
  
Haruka-chan, I don't know how to tell you this ...  
  
Tell me what?  
  
Setsuna sighed, She thought you were gone. We all thought you died.  
  
I know, but I'm back now so it's alright. Haruka reassured.  
  
No, you don't understand. She was devastated, a part of her heart died when you sacrificed yourself to save us and the world.  
  
What are you getting at, Setsuna-san?  
  
Haruka, she ... Michiru moved on. She put you behind her, I know she still loves you, but when you died everyone told her that the best thing for her was to get on with life, myself included. She met someone and got married. Setsuna said, knowing her words must've hurt Haruka. Haruka couldn't believe what she heard. She sat down on a stool and blinked a few times. I'm sorry, Haruka.  
  
No. Don't feel sorry for me. Haruka replied monotonously. It's understandable. I didn't expect her to be waiting for me to come back. Setsuna noticed her knuckles go white while she clutched her fist tightly. You didn't tell her about me yet, did you?  
  
No ...  
  
We're going to keep it that way. She doesn't have to know about me. It's better off if she doesn't know, she has to continue living her own life, and I'm not going to be the one who destroys her family.  
  
Setsuna had a serious look upon her face. Haruka, are you sure about this?  
  
Hai, you can't tell anyone. Setsuna looked worried but nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
Haruka rested upon her motorcycle on a cliff next to the ocean. I'll just have to take it one day at a time. I managed to get back to this world, I can manage to stay in it. she reassured herself. Revving her engine back up she drove through Tokyo, rushing through the streets filled with cars and people.  
  
Michiru was walking along the sidewalk ladened under shopping bags and boxes. She felt a strong burst of wind rush against her, the sea splashing happily in her ears. Looking to the side she didn't see anything, but could hear the sound of a motorcycle engine in the distance. Several tears fell onto the floor, but at the same time a smile crept across her face.   
  
Haruka felt the winds blowing across her face, and she smiled riding into the sunset. Knowing that Michiru was alive and well was enough for her to be content. The wind and water would eternally remain embedded together ... only to be separated for a moment in time ...


End file.
